


Are You Going To Age With Grace? (But I Know You'll Still Age Without Mistakes)

by GlitteryGreySweater (AnonymousPseud)



Series: Bad Blood Inspired Fics [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Mortality, Songfic, magnus hates seeing alec hurt, talks about alec's mortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousPseud/pseuds/GlitteryGreySweater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, will you stay with this old warlock for eternity, my darling?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Going To Age With Grace? (But I Know You'll Still Age Without Mistakes)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Bastille's Oblivion. all the mistakes are mine

 Magnus and Alec were lying on top of their leather couch, _Project Runway_ displayed on the screen of the television. The young Shadowhunter decided not to argue with the choice of show anymore since it was futile to argue with _The High Warlock of Brooklyn_. The two were watching as Magnus complained about why they chose that type of material or why choose that print together with the other one, and Alec trying to comprehend what his lover is talking about.

 When it was time for the elimination, the Nephilim has already fallen asleep, his head on the warlock's chest. Magnus wasn't paying much attention on the television anymore. He was now focused on his sleeping lover, who was somewhere deeper. He admired the beauty that was _Alexander Gideon Lightwood_ ; the dark locks that often covered his beautiful pale face; his rune-covered muscular frame that can never disappoint the warlock; and let us not forget his dazzling blue eyes that made him fall in the first place, but it was momentarily closed sad to say.

 He ran a hand through the Shadowhunter's hair, moving his dark bangs away. Alec was youthful and magnificent. Though he is a wonderful mystery to Magnus even now. He often thinks why would he be so insecure about himself when there is nothing to be insecure about. He wonders why he has fallen so deeply in love with this boy for only a short span of time. Then his thoughts wander to something else. Thoughts that Magnus dread. _Will his lovely Shadowhunter still be lovely in the future?_ _Will he age gracefully?_ He though as he played with the younger man's hair. Don't get Magnus wrong, he will still love Alec all his life, which is eternal, but he wonders if Alec is insecure now, what about in the future? Then another thought made Magnus' blood run cold. _Will Alec even age at all?_ And he's not talking about immortality. Of course those type of thoughts immerge in his mind. Alec _was_ a Shadowhunter after all. A _mortal_ one, to be specific. He hunts demons for a living, his mortality in danger every single day. He already hates seeing his lover either bloodied -whether it is his blood or not- or injured, wanting to murder whoever has done that to him. What more if he saw his cold lifeless body, paler than the usual? What will he do when the blues in his eyes, which were invitingly warm and full of life, dead and cold? Vivid images of Alec dead or dying flashed before his eyes.

 Magnus had to bite on his bottom lip so that he would not shed a single tear. He didn't realize that his grip on Alec went tighter until the latter was coughing from being deprived of oxygen. "Mags?" He whispered, voice rough from lack of use. The voice that the warlock loved to hear everyday, but one day will stop hearing. Magnus hummed in order for the Shadowhunter to know that he heard him. "Is something bothering you?" He asked softly, turning around to face his lover. Their foreheads were against each other, noses bumping ever so slightly. Magnus ran a hand on Alec's chest, feeling his steady heartbeat at the tip of his fingers. He sighed in relief, knowing that Alec was still _alive_. That the visions were only a figment of his imagination and not part of his memory.

 Their hearts were in sync, making him smile. The smile on Magnus' face was loving and warm. It wasn't the cheeky ones he always shows to everyone. Alec's hand cupped the other's cheek, rubbing on the not-so-protruding bone. "What's wrong, Magnus?" The warlock shook his head, conveying that it was nothing. But the Shadowhunter knew that it wasn't _just nothing_. "C'mon, Mags. You were about to cry a minute ago. It's obviously _not_ nothing." He argued, making his lover scoff. "Me? Cry? You think that _The High Warlock of Brooklyn_ was on the verge of _crying_? Darling, I'm too fabulous to ruin my make-up." Alec sighed, laying his head on Magnus' shoulder. _Stupid prideful warlocks_. "Magnus, you and I both know that you were about to cry. There's no point on denying it." A short pause was between the two of them, though the atmosphere wasn't too heavy. This time it was Magnus who sighed. He again twirled his lover's hair between his tanned ring-cladded fingers. "I was thinking about your mortality." Alec's head shot up to look at the warlock. " _Again_? Magnus, we've already discussed about this. I wouldn't-" "I know that you do not want to become immortal. It's just that I want you to be by my side until your oblivion. I want to spend a part of my eternity with you, my darling Alexander." With that taken out of Magnus' chest, he didn't know if he felt lighter or heavier. Lighter for he had finally said it to Alec, and heavier for he couldn't accept his beloved Shadowhunter's mortal state.

 Alec chuckled at Magnus' confession of feelings, even though the Shadowhunter already knew about those feelings. "Oh, Magnus." He answered with a light kiss on the lips. It was chaste, yet Magnus could feel the love and passion emanating from his lover. He was now grinning from ear-to-ear, ecstatic at the answer. "So, will you stay with this old warlock for eternity, my darling?" Alec smiled brightly, giving another kiss on top of Magnus' lips. "I gladly accept to be by your side forever and to spend the rest of my mortal life being the beloved of the old, yet _handsomely fabulous_ Magnus Bane." He sealed that with a passionate kiss, which was gladly returned by the warlock.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, i feel as if the ending sucks. but whatever.  
> i appreciate kudos and comments


End file.
